1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fire protection equipment and associated hardware, and more specifically to an improved remote firefighting apparatus for use on wildland, structure or industrial fires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire protection and firefighting equipment are of course well known and in widespread use. Some mechanical or robotic firefighting devices have been developed in an effort to limit or even eliminate the exposure of firefighting personnel to the hazards of a fire, as well as to permit firefighting in remote areas or areas inaccessible to humans. However, known robotic firefighting devices have many shortcomings, including limited firefighting capacity, poor traction and climbing ability, and restricted application to certain types of fires (e.g., structure fires only).